Weekend away
by NewYorker03
Summary: One weekend away together changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Mac and Jo were in Mac's office going over the case file one last time just before closing it. It was late Thursday night so they were the only two left at the lab. Once the case was finally closed Mac offered to give Jo a ride home, which she accepted. In the elevator on the way down to the garage Mac started the conversation.

"Hey what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing. Ellie's staying with a friend, they're doing a movie marathon. So I'll be left home alone. You?"

"Well I have a reservation for this cabin up in Maine. A few of my cousins were supposed to come but they cancelled at the last minute because they aren't able to travel up. I was wondering if maybe you would want to join me?"

Jo pondered over this, deciding if it would be a good idea or not. Eventually she gave in, it wasn't as if she had better plans anyway.

"Sure, I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh, so soon? What time?"

"Well it takes a few hours to drive up and I need to check in before 6 o'clock, so maybe leave at 3?"

"We're driving? Sounds fun" Jo smiled widely.

They were now in the Mac's car on they're way to Jo's place.

"So, will you be ready to leave by 2:30?"

"I thought you said 3?"

"Yeah I know but with all the traffic in the city it could take a while till we actually get going."

"Ok 2:30 it is. How long we staying?"

"Only till Monday morning. You dying to get rid of me already?" Mac chuckled.

Jo laughed. "I didn't say that." She smiled at him.

Mac stopped the car in front of Jo's building and she was about to get out.

"Remember to bring warm clothes. It's cold this time of year."

"I will. I'll see tomorrow Mac"

"Goodnight Jo."

"Goodnight." Jo said before exiting the car and walking towards the entrance of her building.

When Jo entered her apartment Ellie was already in bed asleep, so she started to get her clothes ready for packing. It didn't take too long to decide what few outfits she would take with her for the weekend. She left them out on the chair so she could iron them and pack them in the morning. Looking at the time she realised she needed to get sleep if she wanted to be up early enough to get everything done. She changed into her pyjamas but before she went to bed she checked her phone and saw that she had a text message from Mac. She opened it as she slid into her bed

"How about lunch tomorrow before we leave?"

Jo was smiling when she read the message. She saw that he had only sent it 20 minutes ago and quickly replied back

"Yeah, I'd love to. Why don't you come to my place and we can eat in?"

She leaned over to put her phone on her drawers and switched off the light when she heard her phone beep.

"Sure, I can bring something over with me."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Jo."

Jo lay down in bed and thought of spending all day tomorrow and all weekend with Mac. She hadn't realised but she was smiling at the thought. They hadn't spent much time together lately. They had drifted apart. They weren't as they used to be. Jo didn't really flirt as much as she used to and Mac was just his shy usual self. She would flirt with him and wish he would take the hint but he never did. Maybe he thought it was just her personality but Jo made sure that he knew when she was flirting. All this time Mac was oblivious to it and Jo eventually gave up, thinking either he's too stupid to see or he's just not interested.

Jo let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell has she agreed to. She would spend day and night with him and be with him constantly. The man she secretly had a crush on since she started working there. The only question that was on her mind was why did she say yes to going.

Across the city Mac lay wide awake. He couldn't sleep from thinking about the weekend that lay ahead of him. He had been brave enough to actually ask Jo to go with him and he was surprised when she said yes. Truth was he was pleasantly surprised and feeling excited about spending a few days with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo was suddenly woken by the shrill of the buzzer. She jumped up and checked the time, 11:45.

"Shit!" She thought, that's probably Mac.

"Ellie! Could you get that!"

She heard her daughter groaning,sleepily walking towards it and letting them in the building.

"Mum. It's Mac"

Jo was rushing around looking for clothes to put on. She heard the knock at the door followed by Ellie,

"Mum your turn to get the door. I'm getting dressed."

Jo cursed, not even dressed yet. She sighed and put on her housecoat and slippers.

When she opened the door Mac was standing there with a bag in his hand and a surprised look on his face.

"Nice outfit." He smiled at her.

"Shut up." She said with a straight face and turned to walk away, allowing him to enter and close the door behind him.

He followed her into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.

"Did I come too early?"

Jo sighed "No, I just overslept that's all."

"Well I'll get the food sorted and you can get dressed." He offered.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled and walked back to her room.

When she looked in the mirror she instantly regretted answering the door to him like that. She mentally kicked herself for allowing him to see her in that state. Hair all over the place, no makeup, in pyjamas.

"Ughhh"

Mac was making lunch in the kitchen when Ellie came wandering in.

"Hey Mac."

"Hey Ellie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to pick your mum up"

"Oh, where are you guys going?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No..."

"Well I'm going up to a cabin for the weekend, your mum is coming with me."

Ellie smiled at the thought of her mum and Mac going away for the weekend.

"Are you guys dating?"

"No" Mac looked confused.

"Oh. It's just that it's usually people who are dating that go on a weekend getaway to a cabin."

Mac didn't know what to say, thankfully Jo came in before Ellie continued.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Mac looked at Jo, who had got dressed, fixed her hair and applied her makeup. He was still standing there with his mouth open from the conversation he just had with Ellie.

"We...uh...we were just...uh..." Mac stuttered.

Ellie cut him off "we were talking about how you guys are going away for the weekend...you didn't tell me."

Jo's eyes went from Ellie to Mac then back to Ellie.

"It was a last minute decision. And anyway your staying with your friend all weekend."

"Yeah well it would nice to know when your going away with your boyfriends."

"Ellie...!" Jo said annoyed and angry but Ellie had walked away. She turned back to Mac,

"I...I'm uh... I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok Jo, your not the only one she questioned" he said chuckling.

Jo eyed him "Why, what did she say to you?"

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter." Mac cleared his throat feeling tension in the room, but Jo just rolled her eyes and let the conversation end.

Mac had finished preparing lunch,

"Ellie having any?"

"No, she doesn't like this. Too fussy."

Mac and Jo were sitting at the table eating,

"So, you finished packing?"

"Not yet, everything ready. All I have to do it pack it."

"Mum! I'm going now!"

Jo stood up and walked on the direction of the door,

"Yourself?"

"No my friends are downstairs"

"Ok have fun. Call me."

"You sure you want me to interrupt you guys?" Ellie smiled.

"Stop that." Jo laughed back. "Mac isn't the type to joke."

"Bye mom."

Jo kissed Ellie's head. "Bye. Have fun"

When Ellie left, Jo returned to the table. Mac eyed her for a second when she sat down, causing Jo to look at him.

"So..." He began. "You really think I'm not the type to have a joke?"

Jo's eyes shot to his "I..I..."

"I'm just teasing. I can have a joke." Mac chuckled.

Jo smiled and thought, he's actually got a less serious side to him. She really had to get that side of him out this weekend.

An hour and a half later and Jo was packed and ready to go. She brought her luggage out and put it by the door.

"Ok we going?" She asked with an excited smile.

"Yeah come on." Mac grinned back at her.

They made their way down to Mac's car and they were ready to set off.

They had bed driving about an hour, mostly consisting of Jo singing along to the songs on the radio. Jo was the one to start conversation

"So, what's this place like?"

"Well... It's in the middle of nowhere." Mac laughed.

"What?!" Jo said shocked. "What are we gonna do for 3 nights?!"

Mac started laughing at Jo's reaction. "I thought you were from Virginia, and grew up on a farm?"

"Yeah but at least there was lots if fun things to do, plus there were actually people there."

"Well I'll be there." Mac grinned

"Well you better get your fun side out to keep me amused."

Mac could only chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later and they had arrived at the cabin.

"Wow, its so beautiful" Jo whispered in awe.

"Yeah I know." Mac grinned, watching her.

They got out the car and took their luggage inside.

The door opened into the small livingroom, which had a sofa, a coffee table, a wall of books and a huge fireplace in the middle of the main wall.

Jo walked through the small cabin and looked around while Mac tried to light a fire in the fireplace. She came back into the livingroom sand sat down on the sofa behind Mac.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?" Mac asked turning around facing her.

"There's only one bedroom"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. There's a pullout bed in that sofa, you take the bedroom."

"Thank you Mac." Jo smiled.

Mac finally got the fire going.

"So what we gonna do then if there's no tv?"

"Why don't we go out a walk while it's still daylight? I'll show you around?"

"Sounds great"

"Ok, well put some extra layers on, it's cold outside."

Jo took her suitcase into the bedroom and got ready. Once she was dressed warmly, she walked into the hallway and was about to shout on Mac and tell him she was ready to go when she saw him. His back was turned towards her and he was standing in the livingroom. He was looking through his clothes and didn't have anything covering his upper half of his body. Jo's breath had hitched in her throat. She watched the way his muscles flex with his every little move. She was mesmerised by the sight of him. She quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts and quietly retreated back to her room.

She started pacing back and forth and had to stop herself. She opened the balcony doors in her bedroom and stood out on it to get some fresh air, looking out at the lake. The water was calm which was relaxing for her. She gazed out to it and found her mesmerised by it. Her mind wandered, she thought about the view she saw a few minutes ago. Mac.

"Wow" she said aloud.

"Great view right" Mac butted in, startling Jo and pulling her from her thoughts.

She immediately turned around to face him.

"...um, yeah. Amazing..." She said hesitantly. If only he knew what view she found great.

"Are you ready?" Mac asked.

"Yeah." was all Jo could say.

They exited the cabin and walked towards the pathway which descended into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Jo asked innocently.

"There's something I want to show you, I think you'll like it."

"Ok, what is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"And when is that exactly?" Jo asked

Mac had a smile on his face,

"You are so impatient."

"I'm just curious..."

"It's another 10 minutes up this path."

Jo grinned at him as he finally gave up.

"So..." Jo started.

Mac lifted his head and looked in her direction waiting for her to continue.

"How are you Mac?" Jo asked seriously.

He broke eye contact and looked straight ahead.

"I'm fine"

"Oh come on, don't give me that."

Mac stayed silent.

"I heard about you and Christine." Jo stated, watching Mac to see his reaction.

He simply sighed and looked back at her.

"Oh..." Was all he said.

"How are you dealing with it?" Jo asked.

"I'm dealing fine." He answered

Jo stopped him in his tracks and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You know you can always talk to me right?"

"Yeah I know."

Jo sighed, "please don't shut me out again Mac."

"I'm not shutting you out Jo, I just don't want to talk about it right now. We broke up, she left, that's it. I would very much like to forget about it." Mac said truthfully.

Jo sighed yet again. "Ok Mac, I'm sorry."

They resumed walking again, slowly.

"So how are you?" Mac asked Jo.

"Well right now I'm a little exhausted from walking up a huge hill."

Mac chuckled. Sensing she was avoiding answering, but he pushed the subject anyway.

"No really, how are you. I realise that we haven't been quite the same since I snapped at you that night. For which I am still very sorry for by the way."

"Its ok Mac, really. I already told you I have forgiven you." Jo replied.

"Yeah but it doesn't feel like we're back to normal. I can't help but regret what I did. How I managed to ruin our friendship. How I managed to lose the bond we had."

"well you can find a way to get it back this weekend." Jo smiled at him.

Mac returned her smile and both kept walking until they came to a little clearing next to a stream. Jo walked towards the stream and noticed a beautiful running waterfall. She stood there watching it for a few minutes and she felt Mac approaching her and standing behind her.

"It's great huh?" Mac asked her.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Jo replied.

"Come here."

Mac led Jo over to the huge tree, which had a bench under it and gave a great view to the stream and the waterfall. They sat down in silence.

"How did you know this place was here?" Jo broke the silence.

"I found it a few years ago, I used to come out here all the time and sit under this tree whenever I was at the cabin. I even brought some paperwork to do here because it was so peaceful."

Jo laughed.

"What?" Mac asked

"You. Always working." Jo smiled

Mac just smiled at her.

"I do agree though, it's really peaceful here."

"Its nice and quiet here, I like to come here to think."

Jo turned her head in his direction and looked at his face.

"About what?" She asked softly.

"Anything. Everything."

They looked out to the stream and sat in a comfortable silence.

"You never answered my question you know..." Mac stated.

Jo looked at him confused.

"...about how you are, really." Mac finished.

"I'm fine Mac."

"Oh come on Jo, don't give me that." Mac said in a voice trying to impersonate her.

"Hey!" Jo smacked Macs arm. "I do not sound like that"

They both laughed.

"So...?" Mac asked again

Jo sighed, knowing she would have to tell him.

"Well I could be better..." She said

"Why? What's up?" Mac asked concerned

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Jo sighed sadly.

"I know it's not nothing."

"I'm not going to burden you with me problems. It's fine."

"Isn't that what you try to get me to do with you?" Mac smiled.

"Alright. Fine..." Jo took a deep breath. "...it's just the guy I've been seeing. Or was seeing. He was just so nice and sweet and I loved being around him..."

"So what's the problem?" Mac was confused.

"I caught him having sex with another woman..." Jo trailed off.

"Oh... I... I um... I'm sorry Jo."

"Remember that case where someone was murdered outside that bar last week?"

"Yeah...?"

I went inside to ask the bartender a few questions, and there in the back was him and some tramp. Right in the middle of the hallway. He didn't even apologize."

"What a jerk..."

"Yeah. I know. It's over. He cheated. I left. That's it." Jo said repeating Macs statement earlier.

"So... How's Ellie been?" Mac asked cheerfully trying to change the subject.

They spoke about the most random things for the next half hour. Mac looked at his watch.

"It's getting late and will be getting dark soon. Maybe it's time to head back." Mac said.

Jo agreed and stood up. She took in the view one last time before they started their journey back to the cabin.

Withing a few minutes it had gotten really cold and Jo had taken Macs arm and snuggled into his side trying to keep warm. They walked through the forrest in silence. There was trees everywhere Jo looked and she was beginning to feel quite scared which didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"Hey, you ok?" Mac asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just a little creepy out here."

Mac chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked annoyed.

"Just the fact that you, the fearless detective Jo Danville, is afraid out here."

"Shut up!" Jo nudged him. "I'm not so fearless you know..."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I just put on a face when I need to. I make it seem like nothing scares me when really I'm a chicken." She smiled.

"Wow." Mac said humorously. "I would never have guessed".

"That's the point smart ass"

"Are you scared of the dark?" Mac asked with a hunt of a smile on his lips.

Jo just looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"You are aren't you?" Mac had a full smile now.

"Shut up! It's not like it's irrational."

"Sorry I just didn't expect it. You do know it gets really dark here right?"

Jo sighed deeply.

"Well if you get too scared you can always come sleep in the living room with me"

"Why don't you just come sleep in the bedroom?"

"Ok I will." Mac smiled.

Jo just smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the cabin, Mac was putting more wood into the fire when Jo walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey, look what I found" she said with a smile. She was holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

Mac smiled and sat on the sofa next to her helping her to open the bottle. She poured it into the glasses and handed one to Mac.

"You want to get me drunk?" He laughed, pointing out the amount of wine she had put in the glass.

"Maybe I am.." Jo winked back.

"Oh?..."

"Yeah I need that fun side of you to come out now. I'm bored." She said with a pout.

"So... What do you want to do then?" Mac asked with a sly smile.

"We could get drunk, and embarrass ourselves" Jo smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" he winked back.

Jo and Mac were in fits of laughter. They were telling each other stories about previous failed dates. Jo was in be middle of her story,

"So I excused myself to go to the bathroom and I couldn't go back" she said giggling.

"What? You didn't return to your date?" Mac asked laughing aswell.

"No I had to get out of there"

"You just walked straight out the door?"

"No I..." She paused, trying to take a breath while laughing. "I climbed out the window in the bathroom..." She said and both of them returned to their fits of laughter.

After a few minutes, they were trying to calm themselves down, taking deep breathes.

"Well..." Mac started. "I hope a woman doesn't do that to me on a date" she chuckled.

Jo chuckled as well "I doubt it"

Mac grinned at her "you do?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?" He continued.

"Well... Because you're... I don't know, you're you..." She stammered.

"So...?"

"So, I highly doubt a woman would sneak away from you on a date. She'd have to be really dumb."

"Oh yeah?" Mac smiled.

"Of course... So does that mean your currently dating?" She smiled back.

Mac looked into her eyes, they mirrored each other's smiles.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked innocently, still grinning at her.

"You're a detective... Figure it out" she grinned back.

"Well I think you are... Are you currently dating?" He asked with a cheeky grin playing on his mouth.

Jo opened her mouth to speak, squinting her eyes, scrutinising him.

"I think your flirting back, am I correct?" She asked, half smiling.

Mac leaned in closer to her face. Looked intro her eyes, and whispered

"You're a detective... Figure it out" winking at her.

She run her tongue along her bottom lip and bit it. Mac watched her mouth, his face still close to hers. He looked back up to her eyes, lifted his hand up to her face and gently pushed her hair back from her face behind her shoulder. She had closed her eyes as he lay his hand on her shoulder, moving it towards her neck and upwards to her face. His scent was so intoxicating and she got butterflies in her stomach. She was still biting her lip and he couldn't resist himself. His hand was moved from her face, to behind her head, putting a little pressure into it to pull her closer. Her eyes fluttered open and locked on his as he slowly moved his face towards hers. Their nosed touched and they both paused like that for a moment, still staring at each other's face. Jo gulped in anticipation. He could see that she didn't want him to pull away as much as he didn't want to. Mac leaned forward that little bit more and closed the gap.


	5. Chapter 5

His lips brushed lightly on hers once, twice. Her lips were so soft and so inviting. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a wave of excitement shook through his body. His free hand found it's way to her waist and held her as he applied more force to the kiss.

Jo's hands were on Mac's abdomen, slowly making their way up to his chest. She couldn't hold back a moan when she felt Mac's tongue run along her lip. She complied and opened her mouth as the kiss heated up. Her hands snaked up around his neck and she pulled him against her hard enough for them to fall back into the sofa. They both let out a moan as their bodies hit against each other. Their tongues were battling for control. He tasted so good to her. She never wanted to stop. It was like she was addicted to him already.

Mac could feel Jo writhing underneath him. He moved to the side of her and pulled her to face him, never releasing her lips. He ran his hand down from her waist to her thigh and pulled it up. Jo moaned again as he caressed it slowly and softly. He ran his hand back up her leg and over her waist. They pulled apart but kept their foreheads touching and stayed like that for a few minutes until they caught their breath. Eventually they both opened their eyes.

Mac looked deeply into her eyes. They both looked at each other

"Sorry" Mac whispered.

"Why?" Jo replied back with a smirk. They continued to lay there like that. Mac's hand came up to Jo's face and he began stroking her cheek. His thumb brushed over her lip which cause her to open her mouth slightly at his touch. Her eyes drooped closed halfway as she kept her gaze on his.

He was struggling to keep his distance, he was telling himself to stop, that this is wrong. After all this is Jo, his colleague, his friend, but deep down he knew that he'd always had a crush on her and has even fantasised about her. And here they were, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, which made it difficult for him to pull himself away.

He slowly leaned in, ignoring the alarm bells in his head, and kissed her lips again. He wanted so her so much. Inside his head was a was of the mind, half of him wanting to resist her and stop what he was doing but the other half couldn't tear away from what he had longed for. He kissed her slowly, waiting for her to reciprocate to his touch. Which she did. Her hands were still on him. Touching him so softly. He could barely register what was happening, he was so lost to lust. He almost missed the moment Jo slipped her hand under his T-shirt and touched his skin. It was his turn to moan, and he didn't hide it. Her touch was like a shock travelling through his body. His moan got got in his throat and he broke the kiss and gasped for air. When he opened his eyes he saw that Jo had a cheeky grin on her face. She looked straight into his eyes, amused with herself. She moved her hand up higher, sliding up his skin. His eyes drooped slightly, his breathing was heavier. His hand was still caressing her thigh and her leg was still propped up over his body.

In one swift movement she pushed herself up over his and was straddling him. She kept her touch gentle and slow as her other hand joined in with the journey up his chest. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. His hand came up to rest on her neck as he held her head still, silently telling her not to move away. The kiss turned from slow and gentle to passionate and very hot. Jo broke the kiss and with her hands under his tshirt, she pulled his tshirt higher as he raised his arms. She pulled it right over his head, off his body and threw it somewhere behind him. She sat back up and looked back at him, her eyes travelling with her hands feeling his hot skin beneath her touch. She bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight of the muscles on his chest, his arms. She had already had a preview of them earlier tonight but now she was touching every inch of them.

Mac couldn't be patient any longer and he sat up and put his arms around her, one hand under her top caressing the skin on her back, the other on the back of her neck pulling her towards him in order to connect their lips again in a hot, needy kiss. They were still on the sofa, Mac sitting up and Jo straddling him. This gave them the perfect position to feel how much they wanted each other. Jo subconsciously grinded her hips into him, receiving a moan from Mac. His hand traveled down her back until the tips of his fingers were under the waistband of her jeans. He pulled her to him as he pushed his hips back into her. This caused Jo to pull back from the kiss and gasp for air. Her head flew back as she moaned in desire and Mac took this opportunity to move his lips to her neck. He started of gentle, kissing under her ear and it quickly turned to him sucking her skin just to hear her response.

"Oh, Mac" Jo groaned in pleasure as he hit a sweet spot.

Her hands were frantic, touching his arms, chest and back. Her fingers combing through his hair as she continued to apply force from her movements.

Mac could feel himself growing harder by the second. She was making him feel so good.

He quickly picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom.


End file.
